Violets
by VioletGranger
Summary: There's something wrong with Alex Russo. Justin is her brother, her protector and maybe even her friend. If only she felt like that when he was around but she most certainly doesnt. Not anymore. Justin begins to notice that there's something up with her, but she won't tell him why. She thinks he knows, now. Jalex Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, the characters, nor do I work for/own Disney so yeah, don't sue me. I don't have any money :P (This disclaimer is for EVERY chapter of this story) **

**Warnings: Implied Incest/ Smut/Swearing/Dark themes/ Romance/Betrayal and depression galore.**

**I got the idea after watching WOWP constantly over the Christmas break. Seriously – whoever put Justin and Alex as siblings on the show should be shot. **

Violets 

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, I'll never love someone the way I love you."- Anonymous. _

"_Love is patient, it is kind, but overall, it is painful as well as infinite." _

Chapter 1

Tuesday, October 15th, 7:41pm

Alex Russo sat hunched to herself by the windowsill of her bedroom, knees to chest, her forehead pressed against the cold, misty glass where the October weather bestowed itself upon New York City – and for a minute there, she rejoiced in the idea of being inside, inside the warmth of her home where the cold couldn't attack her. She glared at the nasty, putrid orange glow of the streetlight grating through her window – she closed her eyes tightly and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Alex had been doing this for three days straight, now. It was the October holiday, so she had two and a half weeks of freedom left before returning for the Christmas semester. She knew everyone was downstairs in the sub shop – Jerry and Teresa Russo were working busy for the Christmas period while Max was staying at Tutor's for a little while and should be due home any minute now – and then there was Justin – who had no clue that he was irrevocably plaguing his sister's mind day and night, now.

It started in the month of May. It was a harmless day – warm – sunny and no one was in the house. Well, that's what Alex thought. She went downstairs and was surprised to find Justin on the couch, the textbook sociopath was reading over notes for his final exam in school. Justin was 18 and Alex was 16. She walked over, teased him for being a loser, a dork, a geek and a weirdo. He, obviously used to it, paid no mind and continued reading – that was, until Alex took the book off him and ran away with it. Justin ran after her. Justin, as Alex had just discovered, was very fast due to his Monster Hunter training, and he managed to catch up with her the second she reached the basement and tried to hide behind one of the baskets stacked up above the washing machine. He caught her instantly, grabbed her waist, spun her around and pinned her against the wall. They both thought that for a moment, it was harmless.

It was then when Alex caught a firm grip of Justin's arm and held him to her, she stared up at him – her big, soft brown doe-eyes blinked, and his strange, abnormal greyish green eyes stared down at her – she could feel his breath tickling her nose – and she looked down at the way he was pinned against her – his knee was almost knocking her legs apart. She looked at him one last time, and something seemed to flicker in his eyes. Something had changed. And then he said it. And Alex heard the glass breaking inside her head.

"I'm sorry," Justin whispered against her, let go and pulled away.

Alex choked on her words, and Justin ran out of the basement before she could say anything else.

She slid down the wall and sat alone, where she knew no one would find her. Alex didn't move from the basement until she knew that Justin had left the house. She knew that he would. That he would go find Juliet and kiss her constantly until he felt nothing but raw.

And Alex knew he felt raw. She knew it.

Alex blinked and wiped the first tear that somehow managed to escape her eye and trickle down her cheek. She sniffed, swung her legs onto the floor and slowly walked towards her wardrobe. She grabbed some fresh clothes and left her room for the bathroom. She passed Max's room, and peered inside to find him softly asleep on the bed with his day clothes still on. She shut the door quietly and rushed past Justin's room – but found herself pressing her ear against the door. Justin snored; she knew that – she just couldn't hear him snoring at all. Meaning he wasn't in bed. Meaning he was most probably downstairs in the living room with mom or dad, or them both.

Alex turned on the shower and began to strip. She tossed her clothes into the basket and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water blast onto her face, her chest, her back and her legs. She grabbed her flannel, her soap and began to scrub. Once she knew she was clean enough, she kept scrubbing, and she kept scrubbing until she would begin to feel like she could rid of her memories, her thoughts, the way her eyes looked at him. She felt herself bleed when she scrubbed herself with the material sponge. She let the blood mix into the water. Her skin was red.

Alex was raw. She knew it.

Alex sat to herself on the couch; avoiding Justin's gaze completely as he was most probably oblivious to her strange behaviour. Alex thought, and wondered when she realised that she – had this problem in the first. It obviously didn't arise when they were still young children, hell, Alex didn't know what love actually meant when she was a small kid. Jerry and Teresa stuck Justin and Alex together like glue when they had the chance. Max was a lone wolf – the third wheel, she guessed. But he was good that way; Max never had any problems with it just being Justin and Alex. Alex and Justin fought like hell for years, so of course there'd be some side-effect. She guessed it was sometime around the age of 15, after Dean had dumped her – she remembered that evening clearly. At first, she recognised it was probably some kind of solace she found in Justin – but it was the way he held her, the way he whispered into her ear that everything was going to be alright – she probably mistook it for brotherly, sibling love.

Probably.

Justin was 17 at the time. Alex had come home, it was raining, and she opened the front door of the loft and found Justin on the couch watching some stupid medical show on the TV. He didn't notice that she was crying until he had a double-take and watched the mascara run down her cheeks. He practically leapt of the couch and ran to her, asking her what happened, if she was alright, if someone hurt her, if she hurt someone else – and all Alex did was cry into his shoulder. And he held her. He held her until she fell asleep.

So yeah, that was probably it.

But the real issue came when she started to notice the small, distinct features of his face, the contours of his arms, his fingers and his nose as he slept. Sometimes Justin had a bad habit of falling asleep in the living room – Max always woke him up. It was when Alex found him asleep that she sat down in front of him; her head rested on the palm of her arm, that she watched him sleep peacefully. She took great notice of his facial features – his long, dark eyelashes – the straight arc of his nose, his dimples when he smiled and the curve of his lips. At the time, Alex was confused. She just thought that maybe she was interested in human features for art class, or something.

"Alex," Teresa began, looking at her daughter gravely later that day, "Are you alright? You don't look well, mija."

Alex licked her lower lip and looked up at her mom – and found out that both Jerry and Justin were staring at her. Jerry held the bowl of cereal low in his lap, while Justin simply blinked and moved his head to the side.

"Alex? Can you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry mom I'm just – tired, that's all."

"Well, you've been sleeping all day…" Jerry began, "Maybe you're getting sick."

"Maybe," Alex muttered and stood up, smoothing down her T-shirt, "I'm gonna go – watch TV in my room or something, bye." And she left.

Alex hurried to the spiral staircase, but noticed Justin turning around and sparing her one last glance before she escaped from all three of them. She wanted to escape from Justin forever. She wanted to run away and change her name, change herself and pretend that she was just some normal teenage girl with a crush on a boy named Justin Russo.

But it wasn't a crush.

He stomach flipped.

Alex stood up and ran into the bathroom, flipping the toilet lid up; she vomited for ten minutes straight. She came back up for air, and started crying again.

Alex Russo knew she was going to hell for loving Justin Russo more than she probably should.

Wednesday, October 16th, 1:35pm

Max was with Tutor, again.

Jerry and Teresa had gone to a sandwich convention in Florida with Uncle Kelbo (as Shakira, just for the fun of it) and they were to be gone for three days. Justin was holed up in his room, studying as always, and Alex was just…there.

Alex being, well, Alex – she wasn't going to revise. She felt like vegging out on the sofa and avoiding everything and everyone with a bowl of potato chips and a soda – so she put on her sweatpants, her (actually, it was Justin's but she kept it when he stained it with coffee) Captain Jim-Bob-Sherwood T-shirt and went downstairs for a few hours.

She actually felt good for the first time in weeks. As she opened the soda can, she felt someone walk up behind her and she froze.

"Do you mind turning that down a little – I get it, car crash every five minutes is your favourite movie but Alex, come on, some of us are trying to revise here." Justin said behind her, his voice annoyed.

She didn't reply and didn't turn it down. She shrugged to herself; ignoring Justin was like an impulse.

Justin frowned. "Alex, did you hear me?"

She ignored him again.

Justin leaned over the couch and tried to grab the remote from her right side, but she snatched it before he could take it and held it to her stomach.

"Alex! Give me the remote!"

She shook her head and ate another potato chip.

"Turn it down!"

She turned to face him, narrowed her eyes, and slowly put another potato chip in her mouth, closed it, chewed and swallowed. "No."

She turned back and continued to watch the movie.

And then she felt something really weird – Justin, she didn't know when or how, but he managed to grab her around the waist and hoist her off the couch. She dropped the remote, screamed and the bag of chips fell to the floor. He pulled her off the couch, spun her around and threw her back to the couch.

"Ouch! Justin!" She yelled as he shot forward, snatched the remote and attempted to turn down the volume – before Alex grabbed the remote from him once again and held it above her head, moving to the far left side of the couch.

"Alex! Give me the remote! Now!"

"Come and get it, dork!" She laughed and held it as far away from him as possible. Justin leapt forward, literally leaning over Alex, his knee between her legs as he stretched himself as far as possible trying to reach for it. Alex arched her back and pressed her chest against his front.

"Alex, seriously! Stop playing around!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and used the tip of her fingers to keep it away from him. Justin pressed lower into her without realising, and steadied himself up by holding the curve of her waist steady.

And then something happened.

Justin slipped.

He fell, literally, fell into her. Justin lumped into Alex, kind of like melted, in a way – and he grabbed her tightly, possessively, to hold himself steady.

He felt her breath quicken.

He looked up at her, the innocence, naïveness in her eyes, they were wide – brown and beautifully round. Her face looked flustered and her cheeks went pink.

Alex stared back at him, and gave him the same fluttered look she gave behind the wash basket in the basement.

Justin had been chewing on mints. His breath smelled minty. It smelled good.

And they sat like that – literally entwined within each other, Justin's hand on her waist, the remote in Alex's hand forgotten but still in her hand, her other hand slumped on Justin's back.

Her eyes flickered down to his lips.

She wanted to kiss him.

Justin leaned forward, grabbed the remote from Alex, who was still comatose and in some sort of shock, and he pressed the minus button on the remote and turned the volume down. He placed it back down and moved away from Alex, peeling himself off her and stood back up. "That's…all I wanted."

But she knew he wanted something else. She was sure of it.

Alex felt the bile rise in her throat – she was going to be sick again. Alex stood up and rushed from the couch and hurried up the small steps to the stairs.

"Alex, wait!" Justin yelled back.

"Go away!" she managed to choke out between sobs. "Leave me alone!"

"Alex, stop!"

Finally, she did stop. She turned back and looked at him. Justin slowly walked before her, his arms either side of him, making little to no effort to reach out and grab her. "Alex, did I do something wrong or…?" Justin began, "You've been avoiding me. All day. And yesterday."

She ignored him and kept moving.

He grabbed hold of her arm tightly and her stomach flipped again. She was going to be sick. "Alex, tell me. Don't ignore me."

She looked back at him. "Let me go, Justin."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Let. Me. Go, Justin." She gritted between her teeth.

He looked at her, shocked at her attitude, and finally let his hand slip from her. "Alex, I…"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "Don't say anything. Just – don't talk to me. For the rest of the day. No, for the rest of the week!" and she ran upstairs, into her room, harshly slamming the door shut behind her, Alex dived for the bed and cried, threw up and cried some more until she fell asleep by the windowsill for the fourth night in a row.

When she woke up, she was on her bed, with the covers over her. She knew it was Justin. She contemplated putting hexes, curses, lock charms and passwords on the door but decided not to because – well – she didn't really know any off by heart and she couldn't be bothered to go into the lair.

Alex walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. She hurried back into her bedroom, grabbed her sketch pad, her pencils and shoved them onto the duvet cover. She sat to herself and decided to sketch something, anything – and after an hour or so, she looked back at what she had drawn – and found out that she had drawn a complete likeness of Justin sleeping on the couch, right down to his eyelashes.

She didn't rip it up. She simply ripped the page out of the pad, folded it, and slid it under her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday, October 17th, 4:20pm_

Max got the flu. He thinks he might've picked it up when he accidentally sniffed some moss-made pixie dust, which is known for having some severe side effects on wizards. Alex made Max soup, the kind he liked – chicken noodle – not from the can, and gave him a big bowl to stomach while Justin, who knew what to do, helped him into bed, checked his temperature and gave him the right medicine. Max then decided that medicine companies had absolutely no idea what strawberries tasted like.

A few hours after giving him something to eat, Alex took the tray from Max's bedside, gave him a kiss on the forehead and went downstairs to wash it up. Justin was in his room.

They had their first big fight after many, many months later that day. Alex threw a glass bowl at his head – thank God it missed and hit the wall instead – while he threw the remote at her out of spite. It hit her shoulder, and she winced in pain. Justin apologised instantly and rushed towards her, jumping over numerous things she had thrown but missed him, but she violently shoved him away and cried some more.

He didn't know what to do. Justin left. He left through the front door and didn't come back.

Coward, Alex thought bitterly once the door slammed shut.

Alex sat in her room for the rest of the day. She didn't dare go downstairs in case Justin came home and saw her sitting there on the couch or better yet, caught her crying. She couldn't stop crying. It was like some kind of curse – every time she saw an image of Justin doing something that he shouldn't, something forbidden, lustful, another set of tears fell down her face. Later that night, she went to the lair and looked at the shelf of books in search for some kind of spell that'll stop her from thinking about Justin like this. She sat down by the desk with a stack of books and started looking through the contents pages.

Ten ways to charm your dreams, Alex thought about it, but shook her head and pushed the book away, knowing that if she did it somehow it would mess up and – well, she couldn't ask Justin, could she? He's go into his 'you're not allowed to use music unsupervised' mode. Alex sighed and looked at the next one, Anti-nightmare charms and hexes, her eyes flickered up, hmmm; Alex considered that one, so kept it aside.

She looked at the next one.

Anti-lust spells

Nope. That'll fuck up somehow.

Anti-love spells

What if it affects mom or dad? Not worth it. I can't – I can't stop loving Justin, even if he is my brother. I can't not love him; Alex swallowed and looked at the next one.

Tighten conscience spells

And get another Delinquent Justin? Is she kidding? Alex threw that one onto the floor and it skid underneath the armchair.

Then, she spotted one more.

Love, lust and lovesick reverse-jinxes.

She considered it for a moment, but gave up and shoved that book away from her too. She stood up, turned around, slid her wand from her boot and waved it – before all the books went back to their places. Except for the one underneath the armchair.

She walked back upstairs to loft and found Max lying face down on the dining table. She also noticed that it was raining outside. She hurried over, put her hand on his back and made him look up at her.

"Max? What are you doing down here?"

"I…need…water…"He whispered.

Alex's mouth went wide. He can't be this sick, can he?

"Haha! Just kidding!" Max's head jerked up and he rubbed his eyes. He stood up and sauntered over to the kitchen, ran the faucet and poured himself some water. He turned back to Alex a little too quickly, and felt dizzy.

"I'm still sick, though." He said, "I just wanted to make you laugh, Alex. You look upset."

Alex smiled at her little brother. She was glad she didn't like Max the same way she liked Justin – but she'd never tell him that. She'd never tell Max that she secretly had romantic feelings for Justin.

Alex walked over and ruffled his hair. "Let's put you to bed. I'll bring you up some Oreos and milk later, alright?"

Max nodded and followed Alex upstairs.

When Max had fallen back to sleep – after a long hour of telling him scary, gruesome and gory urban legends – Alex changed out of her sweats and opted for a large T-shirt, shorts and socks, and went back downstairs and opened the fridge for some orange juice. She turned back with the carton in her hand – but dropped it to the floor the minute she noticed Justin, who was soaking wet from the rain, staring at her from the front door with a shocked, confused look plastered across his face. He had obviously been outside this whole time and didn't expect Alex to still be up – she stared at the clock. It's after ten. Justin ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing the small curls from his forehead. He looked as if he ran home.

She just stared at him.

"Where have you been?" She spoke a few seconds later.

Justin looked pale. He looked ill. He opened his mouth to speak to her but instead found he looking from her knees, to her legs, to her chest. She was wearing his Captain Jim-Bob-Sherwood T shirt. He remembered giving it to her after Max covered it in coffee.

"I…uh…" He stammered and quickly shot up the stairs and out of sight.

Alex sighed, bent down and picked up the carton of orange juice. She stared at the stairs and heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Where did he go?

Alex then decided that she and Just were made from some fucked up chromosomes, and that's all.

Later that night, Alex sat on her bed with one of her art books sitting on her lap – the lamplight near her desk dimly lit so there was light in the room – but very little of it. She turned to the next page and began to read on the history of Vincent Van Gogh, one of the only artists whose work she agreed meant more than what people thought it meant. Her favourite painting was starry night, simply for the fact that she knew that's what he saw the sky to be, and no one else.

There was a knock at her door.

"Go away." She said, not caring who it was. "I'm busy, come back later." She stared down at her book but heard the door creak open. She was *this* close to throwing the book at the person's head.

She heard him gulp and stand in the doorway. "Alex," He whispered.

Alex looked up at him.

"Don't tell mom and dad, will you?" He asked quietly.

She laughed bitterly and gripped her book tighter. Don't throw it at him; don't throw it at him…

"Don't want them to know their perfect son was out all night? What was it, Justin? Drinking? Juliet? Drugs? Go on – tell me."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I don't do any of those things, Alex. You know I don't. I – just needed to think for a while. Be on my own. I went to central park for a little bit."

Alex scoffed. "You're not welcome here. I don't want to see your ugly dork face. Get out."

Justin's face darkened slightly. "What's your problem with me, Alex? Seriously, since we broke up for the fall term all you've done is ignore me, ignore everyone else apart from Max and – I mean, you threw a vase at me! You threw a freaking glass vase at me!"

Her head snapped up. "You tackled me to the couch, Justin! So I guess we're even now! Now get the hell out!"

He went still. "Alex –"

"I said get the fuck out of my room!" She cried, closing her book and hurdling it at his face. Justin bent down and it missed him, barely. "Get out!"

He could see the

"Is that it? Are you jealous or something? Are you under pressure from school or something?" He asked. Alex felt rotten to the core – she knew Justin just wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she didn't want his help. She didn't want him to be around her at all.

"Jealous? Hah, right now I'd be lucky enough to be Max!"

Justin stepped through the door properly and entered her room. Alex felt like pushing herself off the bed and hell, throwing herself out the window, but instead she just sat there and watched him approach her bed. He sat down on the far end, and looked up at her.

"Alex please, tell me what's going on."

Goddammit Justin, why do you care so fucking much about me?

"I'm your big brother. You can tell me."

Ah. That's why.

"I don't want to tell you anything. Just leave. Go. Leave now." She said weakly, "I don't have the strength to fight you, Justin. Just go. Before –"

"Before what?" He asked, "Before what, Alex?"

She looked up at him, the first tear falling down her face, "Before I start wishing you weren't my brother anymore."

_Saturday, 18th October, 3:10pm_

Justin started ignoring her.

It hurt Alex. It hurt her a lot. But she understood why – yesterday, she told him that she wished he wasn't her brother. Now, he could've taken that two ways – one of which was unlikely because he didn't know Alex was in love with him.

Justin probably thought that Alex meant he didn't exist to her. That he didn't mean anything to her as a brother – all those years of protecting her, making her laugh and buying her cards for valentine's day when they were little meant nothing – Justin really did think that Alex despised him for all his worth.

But the truth was, and no matter how selfish it actually was, Alex didn't want Justin to be her brother simply for the fact that it was illegal. It was illegal to marry, have sex and even love him the way she loved him. Their play fights on the couch as they grew older had changed rapidly – he would touch her, cuddle her and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her into him – and Justin couldn't deny, even as he thought about it, that Alex had…changed…over the last three years.

She was very beautiful to him.

When Teresa and Jerry came home, Justin and Alex tried to carry on as normal – the only difference was that Alex spent most of her time inside her room, and Jerry managed to notice that every time Alex or Justin came into a room, the other would get up and leave. They couldn't stand the sight of each other.

Dinner time was the worst. When Max started getting better again, Alex thanked God that he managed to divert the attention away from her when she barely ate anything off her plate. Justin used to sit beside her but now sat in front of her – which ultimately made it worse – because when she looked up he was right there. Sometimes, she even caught him staring at her.

"Alex, please tell us what's wrong." Teresa asked her daughter as she piled more potatoes onto her plate. She pushed them aside and didn't eat them.

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine mom, really."

"No Alex, you're not!" Jerry said instantly, "You haven't spoken in hours! You haven't pranked Max or Justin or –"

"Dad, she said she was fine." Justin muttered to his father.

Alex looked up at him. "Don't speak for me."

"Oh, now she speaks…" Justin muttered to himself.

Alex's fork clattered to her plate. "Excuse me?"

Max leapt up from his seat and clapped his hands together. "Okay! Who wants desert! I smell apple pie!"

"Say that again. I dare you." Alex narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Justin mirrored her facial expression. "You heard me."

"Screw you, Justin." Alex snapped at him.

"Language!" Jerry yelled. "Alex, apologise to your brother!"

"No, why should I?" She snapped, kicking her chair out, she stood up and left the table, but not before turning back to her mother. "Mom, dinner was delicious. Thank you." and left.

Teresa stared back at her husband, bemused. "Did she just…thank us when she's angry?"

Alex ran upstairs and began to choke on her own tears. As she crossed into the hallway, she heard someone run up behind her.

"Dad, go away, I'm fine!"

Someone gripped her arm and pulled her towards the wall. "What the -?"

Alex's back hit the wall and she stared before Justin, who looked angrier, but still more confused, than usual.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You either tell me now or I tell mom and dad that – h"

"Tell them what, exactly?" She said, her voice wavering, "Tell them what? I'm pregnant?"

Justin's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "You're pregnant?" He gasped.

"Oh, God no!" She snapped at him. "It was – just an example!"

"Oh…" He said, shaking off the thought. "So are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on?"

She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut again. "No – I can't." and tried to move away, but Justin's hand caught her chin and delicately moved it to line with his face. He bent his knees slightly and looked at her in the face.

"Tell me, Alex."

His eyes. They're so – green.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please. I'm getting worried here."

Alex sighed to herself.

Fine.

He wanted to know?

She'll show him.

Alex reached out, grabbed the back of Justin's neck with her hand and pulled his face towards hers – slamming her mouth against his – she began to kiss him.

Justin tried to pull back, but Alex was having none of that and held him in a brace, forcing his mouth open with her tongue. A few seconds later, after the sound of pure kissing, she pulled back and pushed him off her. Justin stumbled backwards, his lips wet, a little sticky from Alex's strawberry Lipgloss, and watched her with wide eyes.

"There! That's what's wrong with me!" She screamed at him and ran at her bedroom door. She let it slam shut behind her.

Justin leaned against the wall, then slid down it and held his head in his hands.

Alex just kissed him.

And Jesus Christ, he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Saturday, 18__th__ October, 9:24pm_

Justin went into the lair to think. His room was too much of a reminder – considering if he kept quiet enough, he could hear Alex crying her eyes out down the hallway. It was too much for him to take. He couldn't get the images out of his head, or the scene that played before him constantly in his mind – Alex screaming at him – Alex crying and telling him to go away – him pushing her against the wall demanding an answer – and then her lips pressed up against his.

He held his head in his hands and slumped into the armchair. Kicking his feet back, he felt them kick something underneath the chair. Justin bent down and picked up the book. He looked at the front cover, his eyes widening.

Love, lust and lovesick reverse-jinxes.

Was Alex looking at this? He thought, "Oh God…" he murmured and quickly put the book aside. When Justin fell asleep, he dreamt of Alex and nothing but Alex. Beautiful Alex and her body. The smell of roses on her skin. Alex on his bed, bent over the desk in the lair, moaning and groaning his name as he pulled her hair back, sat her down on his lap – watching her bounce up and down – screaming his name constantly, telling him to come in her…

"Gah!" He woke up a panting, sweaty mess. Justin glared at the clock and saw it was nearly 3am, and that he had actually fallen asleep inside the lair. He stood up and went back upstairs to have a shower. He opened the bathroom door and froze in the doorway, seeing that Alex was facing the mirror, holding a box of tissues in one hand – she glared at him.

"Alex…"

"Justin, I – I didn't know that you were still awake." She sniffed, and looked him up and down, she frowned, "Are you alright?"

He gripped the side of the door, not sure whether or not he should tell her the truth or not, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He lied and smiled.

"Oh," She said, narrowing her eyes at him, "You look pale." She stepped towards him in an attempt to touch his face, but Justin flinched and stepped away from her.

Alex felt as if she had been smacked in the face. Justin opened his mouth to apologise but she rushed past him and hurried back to her room.

He let her run.

He did not stop her.

He wanted to – but he didn't. And with that, Justin Russo began to rot on the inside.

_Sunday, 19th October, 10:55pm_

Justin still ignores her.

Alex got used to it by the third hour – Jerry and Teresa were running the sub shop while Max was trying to convince his parents to come with him to the WizTech convention. They were still thinking about it.

Jerry became worried about Alex, her constant throwing-up and change in apatite made him wonder if she was pregnant. When he asked, she simply laughed and said that she's only sixteen. Jerry grinned at his daughter, nodded sheepishly and left the room.

He still thought there was something wrong, though.

Justin was a good liar, despite hating lying himself. Teresa asked him three times that day if he was alright. The first time, he laughed and said he was fine. The second time he lied and said that he might be coming down with the flu. The third time he pretended to be asleep on the couch.

Teresa and Jerry went out for dinner that night, leaving their three children at home. Max was fast asleep after three slices of peach cobbler a glass of milk, while Alex had started painting the mural in the basement. She pulled her hair back and stared at the half-finished masterpiece – her own version of Van Gogh's starry night – and suddenly, she felt very, very lonely.

Justin sat down on the couch for the first time in ages, wanting to enjoy being alone. He flicked through the channels and found nothing he liked in particular – so decided to settle with a French movie about a girl who liked helping people.

He didn't hear Alex come upstairs after her shower and open the refrigerator door. She pulled out the milk to make some hot chocolate, and then she paused, seeing the back of Justin's head. She then remembered last night's dream.

"Touch me," She whispered against his ear. Justin shook his head, denying it at first. Alex grabbed his hand and placed it over her left breast. Justin felt a rising impulse and swallowed. He gripped the needy flesh tighter and grabbed Alex, using his other hand to grip her waist, he pulled her into him.

Alex covered her mouth with her free hand to stop her from screaming. These dreams were plaguing her. Justin still hadn't noticed that she was there.

Justin unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He placed his mouth on her. Alex moaned and ran her hand through his hair. He pulled her underwear off and unzipped his jeans.

"Condom…we need a condom," He whispered between kisses.

"Fuck condoms," She moaned against him, and sank herself down. She hissed at the tightness, and bit down on Justin's lip, drawing a little bit of blood. He didn't mind one bit as she licked it off him.

"Fuck…Alex…"

"Justin, hold me,"

She began to bounce up and down on his lap.

Alex gasped and put the milk down slowly on the counter, and began to move towards the direction of the staircase – but suddenly, she stopped and looked back at Justin. She then peered at the TV. She recognised the movie and the scene – it was slowly edging towards a kissing scene that she loved to watch because it was so romantic.

Alex mentally scoffed. Yeah, romance. It's fucked up for me, she thought and with a shrug of her shoulders she moved towards the couch.

She stood behind him, but hesitated what to do next. So Alex did what she knew she could do.

She gulped. "Hey, dork."

Justin nearly jumped as she spoke. He turned around and faced her. He smiled slightly. "Hey."

"What are you watching?" She asked, looking at the TV. She knew exactly what he was watching. It was _the perks of being a wallflower_ – she loved that movie.

"Some new movie," He said, "About some boy wanting to help people."

Alex made a small noise that sounded like 'hmmm' and went around to sit beside him. Justin repeatedly told himself to relax, not to do anything or act weird, and he didn't. Alex sat beside him, their arms touching slightly, although she felt very reserved and didn't move too much. She felt strained. But really, right now, she wanted to kiss him again.

Just to see how it feels.

"What were you doing?" Justin asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"I was painting the basement downstairs."

"Oh." He said.

"Oh?" She asked.

Justin looked at her, but then quickly looked back at the TV. "What did you paint?" He asked carefully.

Alex shrugged. "Starry night. Van Gogh."

"Van Gogh?" Justin said, suddenly interested, he looked at her, "You like Vincent Van Gogh?"

Alex nodded. "His paintings are amazing."

"Well, that's something we agree on." He laughed lightly.

"Something." Alex said, trailing on. "He's my favourite artist."

"Oh, well I like Claude Monet. His paintings were beautiful."

"I have a poster in my room of the waterlillies, if you want it." Said Alex.

She does? When did she buy that? Thought Justin. "That would be…cool. Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome."

Silence.

They watched the movie. And then out of nowhere, Alex spoke after a few minutes.

"I wish I could think like him, sometimes. You know, like Charlie? Help people." Said Alex.

Justin looked at her, taken aback slightly, "Then why don't you?"

"Because," She began, "Nobody really trusts me, or wants my help."

"That's not true," Justin began, "People do want your help, Alex."

"Okay, name one." She said.

He thought for a second. "Mom and dad in the station," He began, "Max, Harper, Zeke…" He gulped and stopped talking altogether.

Alex stared at him, and blinked.

"And?"

Justin looked at her. "Me. I'd want your help."

Silence.

"You would?" Alex said, her voice slightly more upbeat.

Justin looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I would."

And they watched the movie.

Then the impledsex scene started and it began to get a little more uncomfortable. Alex found her eyes strained to the screen, while Justin felt like getting up and walking away – but he didn't move. If he did, that would make it more awkward than it already was.

"Justin?" Spoke Alex.

He didn't look at her, but he answered. "Yeah?"

Alex bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry about what I said to you – before, I mean. I still want you to be my brother. I need you. I don't want you to – to hate me, Justin. I love you." She choked.

He looked at her. "I know. I love you too, Alex."

When the sex scene ended, Justin reached over for the remote in the attempt to change the channel.

Alex hastily grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him towards her. She didn't care how much it hurt, how much it hurt him or how fucked up it was – she pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him again. She let go of his shirt and expected him to get up, to walk away, slap her or scream at her but he simply – started – well, he started kissing her back.

His lips responded in sync to hers. She wrapped her arms around his back and he pushed himself onto her, digging their bodied into the couch.

Alex felt suddenly warm.

The movie lay forgotten behind them, the blurriness of the screen nothing but a dream in her mind, a fuzzy imagine glazing over her and Justin's face, as she hooked her fingers in his pants and pulled him even closer to her.

His kisses, surprisingly, got lower, and became more desperate. Alex moaned as he began to trail kisses down her cheek, to her chin, down her neck, to her collarbone. He pushed the collar of her shirt to the side and began to nip at her skin – she gasped and gripped onto his hair as he bit down – surely hard enough to leave a bruise but she didn't care.

He came back up gasping for air.

Their noses touched.

Alex moaned and Justin went crazy.

He gripped her shirt and pulled the flannel shirt apart – letting the plastic buttons pop everywhere. Alex desperately went in search of a zipper, and when she found it, pulled it down and shrugged down his jeans, revealing his boxers.

His hands went to her bra cups and pulled them down, letting the flesh of her breasts spill over the cups.

Alex moaned again and pulled him to her face. "Justin…please," she gasped.

He smiled against her lips and kissed her again. "Alex…" He whispered, "I…I don't know…if we can…"

She shook her head. "I don't care, Justin. I don't care anymore. I couldn't care if – I just don't care."

He stared at her, slightly worried. "You know this is wrong, right?"

She nodded. "I love you. That isn't wrong."

Sadly, Justin had to agree. And he agreed by kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

Alex and Justin kept eye contact as she pulled down her shorts, along with her underwear. She told Justin to take off his shirt, which he did, and he leaned over her.

"Condom…" He whispered, "We…need a condom…Alex."

Her mind went right back to her dream.

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, the fire dancing in her eyes, "Fuck the condom, just put it in me, Justin."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. It drove him crazy. She didn't need to say anything before he did as he was told by grabbing her hips, raising them, propping himself, and thrusted.

Alex moaned loudly – it hurt like hell. "Go slow." She said.

He nodded and put his head in the crook of her neck. Alex liked that – she felt close to him, she could hold him as he held her, and she could smell his hair.

Justin began to thrust, in out, in out, in out.

The sound of their kisses drowned out by the sound of their moaning.

"God, Justin…faster…go faster…"

He began to pick up the pace, and gripped her waist a little tighter. "Alex…"

"Faster!" She gritted between her teeth, gripping the sides of the couch. "Keep going!"

"Alex I think I'm about to – to –" Justin bit his tongue and watched Alex's breasts, for a few seconds, bounce up and down as his thrusts sped up.

Alex realised that he really was going to come inside her.

She saw that he was considering pulling out. Heck, sometimes she knew him more than he knew himself.

She shook her head and gripped the back of his legs, sliding them up his backside and dug her nails into his back. He bent down and moulded into her.

She made him look into her eyes.

She pressed her lips to the shell of his ear, and whispered, "Come in me. Now."

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Monday, 20th October, 11:46am_

Justin groaned and rolled over. Instead of finding the vacant space on the other side of the bed, he found Alex lying there, naked, nestled underneath his duvet covers. Justin stopped for a second and realised that too, he was very much naked.

And then everything came back to him.

Oh.

_Oh._

Alex sighed and wriggled her nose. Justin smiled. There was no doubt that Alex was very cute when she wanted to be, but other than that – she was absolutely mental. He moved a curl from her face and slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake her, he slid his pants back on and hurried across the floorboards, went out of the door, and left Alex to sleep some more.

A few minutes later, Alex opened her eyes. She smoothed her hand flat against the mattress and went in search of Justin's warm body – but found nothing. She frowned and groaned into the pillow. He probably went downstairs to make some coffee or something.

She stopped for a split second and shifted her body a little.

Alex felt sticky.

She moved her legs and bit into her pillow. She was sore. Her legs felt like jelly and her lips were soft and pouty to the touch.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room and smiled, or did something between that of a smirk. She and Justin had shed of their clothes downstairs but were careful enough to change into them after they had sex, and hurriedly went back upstairs to part ways for the night – but Justin had other plans. He grabbed Alex, quite possessively (and secretly, she loved it) and kissed her. They stayed in his room for the rest of the night, and were careful to keep their moaning quiet so neither Max nor their parents could hear them.

Justin had come back by then. He watched as Alex pushed the covers off her entire body. He cocked an eyebrow and watched her get up. She didn't seem to notice him, or maybe she had, and was just teasing him because, well, she was Alex.

Shamelessly, she got up from the bed fully nude, stood up, stretched and let Justin gaze over her body – sixteen was young, but somehow she developed a little more for her age – and with a flutter of her eyelashes, she smiled warmly at Justin and (quite uncharacteristically) and turned away, her face blushing at the slightest. She had to mentally scoff at her behaviour, but she didn't regret it.

She still felt sticky, and stared down at her legs.

Justin stared too.

Her inner thighs were stained with him.

He undoubtedly found that incredibly sexy.

Alex walked past Justin and hurried into the bathroom. She felt free, like a tow-coloured perhaps, she felt as if she didn't need to put on clothes in front of Justin. She felt good. Alex sauntered down the hallway and closed the door behind her. Her heart was thumping heavily. She turned and gazed into the mirror and she was right – her lips were pink, puffy and used from all the kissing last night. Her eyes seemed bigger, brighter maybe, and her face was flushed with a slight pink tint in the cheeks, but her skin looked clean, incredibly radiated. She felt different. She had read a few months ago in a magazine that sex leaves an afterglow on a woman's face and body.

She decided to go into her room and look in her full-body mirror. She hadn't showered yet. Her breasts were swelled slightly, her stomach felt fluttery and her legs were still sore – especially at the hips.

She looked down at her legs that were still covered in his seed. She really needed to shower. It felt kind of icky still having the remnants of last night on her skin or better yet, between her legs.

Alex showered.

Justin showed after her.

They separated and changed into some fresh, normal, relaxing day clothes. She had to wear a loose jumper to cover the love bites Justin left down her neck, her collarbone and of course, the one underneath her left breast.

She liked that one.

Jerry and Teresa of course, suspected nothing. They sat at the breakfast table and ate silently together. Alex looked at her cereal and felt kinda sick – only because she was instantly reminded of those health classes where she had learned that sperm stays inside the woman for days – she felt a little bit queasy knowing that Justin was still inside…

"Hey Alex, pass the syrup, will you?" Asked Max.

"Huh?" She said after a few vacant seconds. "Oh – sorry." She passed it to Max. He literally drowned his pancakes in maple sauce.

"So, did you two sleep well? You're awfully quiet." Said Teresa to her two children.

Justin couldn't help but smile behind his toasted bagel.

Alex bit her lower lip.

Justin saw that, and it drove him crazy.

She still felt sick, though. She didn't tell him because she didn't want him to worry.

But there were no worries. She knew a contraception spell. She wasn't ready to have children. She wasn't ready to have children, with anyone, let alone her own brother.

_Thursday, 23rd October, 9:56pm _

Alex waited for Justin to come back from his college trip. He was looking around at some of the dorms and went to some of the tutorial classes. He was prepared to leave High School next year, and he was going to leave Alex here. Not because he wanted to – he definitely didn't want to. But he had to.

She waited for him in the living room. She heard the door unlock.

Justin stepped inside the room holding a paper bag of McDonalds and two strawberry milkshakes. He knew Alex liked strawberry milkshakes. He specifically asked the person at the till to top it with extra cream because he knew Alex liked it like that.

Alex caught note of him, got up and walked over.

He closed the door, simply smiled at her and held up the bag and the milkshakes. "I got you strawberry. Your favourite. Extra cream."

She smiled. Alex leapt onto Justin and started to kiss him. The food fell to the floor, laid forgotten as she pinned him against the back of the front door and began to tear at his clothes. She pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside. Next came his shirt. He hissed a breath when she unbuckled his pants and shoved her hand down his boxers. Alex ripped her shirt off and unclasped her bra. Justin grabbed her, turned her around and shoved her against the wall.

He pulled her shorts down.

Next came her underwear. He tossed those aside, too. They landed on the ceramic lampshade they had broken a thousand times as kids.

He lifted her, and sunk her down on him. Alex bit her lip and drew some blood. They hadn't done anything since the first time at the beginning of the week.

And to be honest, Alex was craving him like she craved sugar.

But Justin was sweeter.

He slid his hands to her ass and pulled her up. He began to lick kisses down her chest, back up to her collarbone as he began to pummel into her. It was soft at first. She liked that but she wanted something else. Something rougher.

"Harder."

He grunted and went faster.

"Faster. Go faster, Justin." She said, her hands flat against his back. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest. She was a B cup. For some reason, he discovered that at the beginning of the week.

Alex told him to hold back, just for a few minutes if he was going to come early.

He nodded sheepishly onto her shoulder. "I won't. I promise." He whispered into her ear.

She grabbed him and told him to thrust into her at an angle.

He pulled back slightly, switched around a little bit, and thrusted again.

Alex spasmed around him and screamed his name out. Apparently, that was her g-spot, or something else to help sexual stimulation. He was glad he knew.

Justin pulled Alex up and bit down on her earlobe.

He thinks she growled.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips and pushed again. Her back slammed violently against the door.

"Fuck," she whispered, "Fuck, keep going…"

"Yes…" He said directly under her orders and went as fast as he could.

"Do – do you have a condom?" She whispered to him, her voice slightly off.

He shook his head, the small beads of sweat traveling down his nose. "Should I use the spell?"

She nodded. "Please do. I don't have my wand."

"Okay, hang on." Justin stopped thrusting but kept Alex on top of him. He bent down and pulled his wand from his boots, which were still on as well as Alex's fluffy socks. He pressed the tip of his wand to her abdomen and whispered the incantation.

She felt warm there.

Then cold again.

Then they continued.

"Justin!" Alex screamed, and came around him. A few seconds later, he released his load into her and they slumped against the wall.

They stopped for a second after hearing the floorboard creak above them. They held each other, panting, sweaty and sticky. He looked at her, and Alex looked at him.

They giggled and he pulled out of her.

They gathered their clothes and changed back into them quickly. Alex apologised for making him throw the food on the floor, but he winked at her and said it was worth it.

That was the first time he winked at her like that. They took the food, heated it in the microwave and ate together on the couch, watching crappy trash TV together. The milkshakes were fine, thank God.

It became a habit that they'd fuck against walls. Or doors. Or sofas. Or on the floor. Anywhere in the house where no one would randomly pop out of nowhere and see them.

After all, they knew that what they were doing was illegal.

Alex didn't like doing it on the floor. Justin didn't want her to hurt her back so when they finally did do it on the floor, he laid cushions above the curve of her torso and her lower back so it would hurt as much.

Alex loved him more than anything.

They sat on her bed the entire night, facing each other in a sleeping position, staring into the other's eyes, not blinking as much because they didn't want to waste the seconds.

The sleep formed in Alex's eyes.

Justin smiled at her.

He was in love with her.

He knew it now.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing a light kiss to her nose.

She yawned and closed her eyes for the last time. "I love you too."

They fell asleep holding each other.

Jerry found them the next morning. Thankfully, he saw nothing wrong and suspected that Justin (Who used to have a hard time sleeping much like Alex when they were little) came into her room and stayed with her. Or maybe it was the other way around. Or maybe she had stolen his Captain Jim-Bob-Sherwood T-shirt and he just wanted it back.

Either way, he saw nothing wrong and closed the door. He didn't tell Teresa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Friday, 24th October, 3:01am_

Justin couldn't sleep.

He just couldn't.

Despite loving Alex, and he knew that he loved her more than anything – there was no denying that what they were doing was wrong. Illegal. Immoral. Against God and against every religion worth the thought.

But he loved her.

He would die for her just like a big brother would for his sister. Just like a boy would for the girl he loved.

That was the night Justin opened his laptop, pressed the Internet Explorer link, and typed incest into Google search.

He just wanted to know.

But he had that feeling that he already knew.

_Saturday, 25th October, 7:18am _

Out of all the people to develop real feelings for – she got them for Justin.

Alex dreamt of Justin every night since they did it on the couch. Some dreams were nice, others were scary. Some were of their parents catching them, screaming at Justin and calling him a monster. Others were horribly religious, and although Alex wasn't really religious at all, she felt like crying every time she thought about what she was doing with him. In one dream, Teresa had slapped her on the face and called her a 'whore' and that she was ruining Justin's life – ruining his future.

She genuinely wondered whether or not she could touch him anymore.

_Sunday, 26th October, 8:11pm_

Alex didn't touch Justin anymore.

He was hurt at first, but he understood why and left her alone.

Consequently, that was the first of many nights of New York thunderstorms – Alex was frightened of the lightning. She practically leapt off her bed and ran into his room. She quietly, and very, very slowly opened his bedroom door.

He looked like he was sleeping.

"Justin?" She whispered.

He turned his head slightly.

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"It's Alex." She said, "Can I – can I come in?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he shifted to right side of his bed and opened the duvet to her. She smiled, closed the door behind her and walked over. She got in with him. He covered her body in the duvet. She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

That was the first time she touched him in hours.

And to be truthful, he missed her kisses.

They fell asleep.

_Monday, 27th October, 4:15pm_

Teresa suggested that Juliet should come over for Halloween.

Justin went silent.

Alex's fork clattered to her plate.

The family exchanged glared and frowned at Alex, who seemed to have gone as pale as paper.

Justin sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

Ah.

He forgot about _her_.

_Juliet_.

His _girlfriend_.

They discussed it later that night. Alex was upset, she couldn't deny that. Justin suggested bringing her over just for show, because he believed (and usually his suspicions were right) that they were beginning to find something wrong with the two of them.

They were scared to tell their parents, and they didn't want Max having to go through his childhood knowing his older siblings were sleeping together.

They kept silent.

Alex sighed and looked over her shoulder at Justin. "Fine," she agreed. "Bring her over here. I don't care." And she got up to leave.

He grabbed her before she left through his door.

She turned back to him and yanked her arm from his grip.

Justin heard the glass inside his head break.

Alex walked away.

_Tuesday, 28th October, 8:46pm_

They argued, again.

A lot of shouting. A lot of door slamming. A lot of throwing things. Alex didn't want to hurt Justin so threw charmed things at him that would fly past his face – to scare him yeah, she wanted that – but made sure they flew right past him and smashed somewhere else.

Alex began to cry on the spot. She felt like collapsing to her knees. She screamed at Justin that they were cursed, were damned to hell for all eternity and deserved to die painful deaths or be split from each other for the rest of their lives.

He grabbed her face roughly and pulled her lips to his.

He kissed her repeatedly.

She melted into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder again.

She looked up at him.

He used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"I love you, Alex. Forever."

She nodded in agreement, her breath slowing, "Forever."

They did it on her bed, very, very slowly. Very softly. He held her gently and pushed with ease. He marked her again.

Alex was his.

She gave herself to him. He gave himself to her.

Forever.

But you know what they say – the first cut is always the deepest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Wednesday, 29th October, 12:50pm_

They decided that it would be best not to touch each other until after Halloween. Besides, Alex actually wanted to help her dad with the decorations this year. She hung them up in the sub shop, and poured crate after crate of candy into several huge bowls and sat them on the tables, ready for later.

Harper was staying with Zeke that Halloween.

She wasn't talking to her much, anyway.

Alex still sat next to Justin at the dining table. They didn't kick each other's feet underneath the table or smile or joke with each other. In fact, when they weren't kissing, fucking or touching, or groping each other on a daily basis, they were just sat there pretending to have a platonic relationship, a sibling-like friendship.

But it was more than that.

So much more.

And it pained Alex all throughout the day that she couldn't touch or kiss Justin the way she wanted to.

And it pained him just as much that he couldn't tell her he wanted her to be the father of his children without making her upset because they couldn't. They wouldn't have kids. They couldn't bring themselves to have them together.

_Thursday, 30th October, 11:00pm_

"You know dork, I actually miss you fucking the shit out of me." Said Alex later that evening as she sat across from him on the couch. He was reading over his sociology notes.

Justin smirked and looked up at her. "Really?"

She nodded and smiled. "Really."

_Friday, 31st October, 5:30pm_

Juliet came over later that day after the final touches on the decorations at Waverly Place had been made. Alex sat by the tables in the sub shop playing with her PS3. She heard the door open. Juliet walked over, her long, timeless golden blonde hair cascading down her back and shoulders in curls.

She smiled at her. Her fangs were showing slightly.

Juliet was nice.

"Hey, Alex. How are you?"

Alex peered up at her. She didn't want to speak to her at all. But chose to all the same. "I'm okay. Justin's in the kitchen."

Juliet's smile faded slightly, "Are you alright? You seem…distracted."

Alex cleared her throat. "Yeah, you could say that."

Juliet skipped over and went to find Justin. He came out in time with a honey-mustard chicken baguette, cut straight down the middle, topped with two olives and a cube of pineapple on the pick, for Alex. It was her favourite sandwich. He made it for her just to make her feel better. Even at the slightest.

He nearly dropped it to the floor when Juliet wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Alex sucked her cheeks in and felt as if she was about to throw-up. The bile was rising in her throat. She leapt from her chair and ran into the bathroom.

She slumped to the floor inside the cubicle.

She felt her insides tear into shreds. She just wanted to dig and hole, jump in it and fill it back up again. She didn't want to be here.

After the trick-o-treater's left, she changed out of her witch costume, chucking it aside, and changed into her sweatpants and T-shirt. It was the only thing that felt comfortable on her. She could breath.

Juliet was staying for dinner.

Alex groaned when she spotted her helping Teresa in the kitchen with the Caesar salad.

She sat down at the dining table and began to pick at her food. Justin was late for dinner. When he came downstairs everyone was already seated, so he took the seat beside Alex, but was sat between her and Juliet, who was on his left.

Alex helped herself to the pesto pasta and started to eat. Everyone else was making small-talk around her. She decided not to join in.

After her second helping of pasta, Alex reached under the table with her left hand and found Justin's (who ate with his left hand, he was left handed) hand and slid hers onto his. He tensed for a micro-second, before relaxing his shoulders and continued to chew on his food.

She flattened her hand against his.

He felt warm.

She checked his reaction. He was good at masking things across his face.

Especially that smile.

She lifted her hand and gently began to prod the inner palm of his hand with her fingers. Then, lightly and slowly, she began to trace circles around his palm, tickling him at the slightest.

It sent a shiver up Justin's spine. It felt good.

She looked up and checked his reaction.

He was smiling.

She smiled down at her food and slid her fingers into his and held him tightly. He held onto her. They held hands and ate throughout the rest of dinner, and even through desert.

After dinner, Justin took Juliet outside for a few minutes to speak with her.

Alex sat on the couch and watched TV. When she heard the first of the raised voices, she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw tight.

Teresa and Jerry were already upstairs and in bed. Max went to stay at his friend's house for a Halloween sleepover.

She could hear Juliet shouting at Justin, asking why he wanted to break up with her, why he did it now, why he didn't do it sooner, and who she was.

Alex's eyes widened and she gasped. She knew, she fucking knows, Alex thought.

She swallowed her pride and feared for the worst when the front door opened again. She saw Justin step through but Juliet wasn't with her.

"She's gone." He said, closing the door behind him. "I broke up with her."

Alex didn't know what to do or what to say.

She just looked at him.

"I told her," He swallowed, his eyes flitting up to meet his sister's, "That I didn't love her."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Justin watched her for a few seconds and shook his head. "No. I don't. I love someone else."

"Who?" She asked.

He looked up and frowned at her. "Really? You're going to ask me who I love?"

She shrugged, "I'm inquisitive."

Justin walked over and sat down beside her on the couch. Alex moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you – that's who I love. You, Alex Russo. I'm going to hell for loving you but I couldn't give a damn as long as you were there with me."

She cried that night.

_Saturday, 1st November, 10:20pm_

She grabbed her laptop and hit the Google Search Engine.

She typed in _Incest_ because she had to – she just had to – she had no real choice. Avoiding it wasn't the question. It was doing it that was the problem.

_Tuesday, 14th November, 5:15pm_

Jerry and Teresa were out to the movies. Max went with them. Justin was revising. Alex was painting. They decided not to touch.

But that didn't last long.

"Fuck Justin, hurry the fuck up." She groaned against him.

"Do you have to swear all the time, Alex?" He asked, unbuckling his trouser belt. He dropped his pants and his boxers.

"Yes dork, I do. I have to because I just want you to hurry up and fuck the shit out of me until I can't fucking move anymore."

He frowned. "Swearing makes you seem unintelligent."

"Well then tell that to fucking Gordon Ramsey."

"Who?"

"He's a chef – in England – Mason told me once – ah, nevermind." She shook her head. Justin shrugged and pushed her underwear aside.

He thrusted inside her and hit home.

"Ah…" Alex gasped between her teeth, "That feels – amazing."

"Doesn't it?" Justin said, thrusting again.

"Do it fast. Rough – I want rough." She bit his earlobe.

Justin looked up at her. "Are you sure? I could hurt you?"

"I don't care. Just hurry up and jackhammer me or something."

His eyes widened. "What the fuck is jackhammer?"

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed his ass, pushing him forward, and out again, going at a fast pace.

"This –" she panted, "Is jackhammering me. It means fucking the stuffing out of me until I can't breathe anymore. Now, are you just gonna stand there or fuck me, Justin Russo?"

He gulped.

He actually looked kind of scared.

It was a turn on for sure.

So he did fuck the shit out of her. He fucked her three ways until the sun came up the next morning.

They decided not to move much the next day.

_Friday, 28th November, 8:14pm_

She never imagined doing a Blowjob. She always thought they were nasty – but it was different. Sure, it tasted weird, but that was okay. As long as he wouldn't come in her mouth, she didn't want to try that out just as yet.

But what the heck, she was curious. After all, she was a healthy, sixteen year old girl.

And yet, when they were finished and she pulled her mouth off him, she kept her brown eyes staring up at Justin. She kept his cum on her tongue.

She then swallowed.

He looked too flustered for words.

She simply smiled up at him and licked her pouty, wet lips. Some of the cum escaped and trickled down the sides of her mouth. "That tasted good."

_Wednesday, 17th December, 6:19pm_

Alex began to feel sick.

She just hoped it was because she was swallowing Justin's semen during oral sex. Hopefully, it was just that.

But then she stopped eating her favourite foods. The honey-mustard chicken sandwich didn't taste so good.

Alex ran upstairs, lurched over the toilet seat and threw up. She threw up so much she could feel her insides beginning to feel raw.

She hadn't felt raw in ages.

She looked at the calendar inside her room and counted the days since her last period.

She gasped.

She missed one.

_Thursday, 18th December, 7:54pm_

She didn't tell Justin that she might be pregnant.

She took the test, followed the instructions and put it against her makeup table inside her bedroom. She waited two minutes and glared at herself in the mirror. She lifted her top and looked at her breasts – they did feel kind of sore, but not pregnant sore. She'd been throwing up for a few days, now. She stared at the paper box the pregnancy stick came in and stared at the patronising image of the expecting-mother and the husband holding the pregnancy test and smiling at it.

She picked up the test and glared at it.

_Friday, 19th December, 9:00pm_

She thanked God, whichever God was out there, that she wasn't pregnant.

She told Justin. He nearly had a heart attack. She wonders if he felt a little bit upset that he wouldn't be a father. Justin always wanted to have a son. But she wondered whether he wanted one _with_ her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Tuesday 25th December, Christmas Day, 5:40pm_

Christmas was nice.

It was snowing outside.

Alex and Justin played siblings for the entire day, that is, until everyone else went up to bed. They ate together, laughed, joked and opened presents. Alex got Justin an entire set of Oxford notebooks, notepads and pens and even a fancy suitcase – she blew her entire Christmas allowance plus her birthday money on it.

She never really wanted anything that much, anymore.

Max bought her a cool action-movie DVD set. Her parents gave her a bucket-load of money to save up for her holiday next year – which also stood with what Uncle Kelbo, Uncle Ernesto and Grandma had got for her – a week stay at a spa in Aspen. Alex grinned. She could take a plus one.

She sent Justin a small smile.

Justin saved her present for last.

They all went out to play in the snow – Max went with them. Max ran outside Waverly Sub Station and up the path to play in the snow with some of the other kids. Alex was all wrapped up warm. Justin turned to her and wrapped her scarf around her neck again, tightening it so she wouldn't get cold. He put an arm around her and they watched the snow fall.

A few snowflakes landed on her nose.

She turned to Justin.

She also noticed the wand in his hand – it was aimed up, and he was twirling it around, making circular movements in the air.

She noticed the mistletoe growing above them.

Alex leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you." He said, smiling against her lips.

"I love you, too." She said.

They played in the snow. They threw snowballs at each other. Alex took Max inside, made him hot chocolate and he sat in front of the TV with a blanket, pillows and some left over Christmas cake and watched cartoons.

Alex went back outside with Justin. They played in the snow some more. Alex walked around the corner and her eyes lit up at the sight of fresh, untouched snow.

Justin ran over and held her hand.

She gripped it tightly and they both fell to the ground.

They sat there and made snow angels.

When they were finished, she looked up at the sky and blinked at the stars.

"Starry night." Justin whispered to her.

She smiled. "I love this."

"What?" He asked.

"This." She said, "All of this. I haven't been this happy in – well, since forever."

Justin chuckled. "You're only sixteen. Forever hasn't passed, yet."

She looked at him, blinking the snow from her eyelashes. "It'll come when I'm ready to spend it with you."

She wanted to spend forever with Justin. In her tiny, little piece of forever.

_31st December, New Year's Eve, 11:58pm_

The people in the sub station began to count down.

In the crowds, Alex held Justin's hand.

"Five…"

"Four…"

He pulled her face up to meet his.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"Kiss me," She whispered hoarsely, "I want to kiss you forever, Justin."

He nodded. "Forever."

"One…"

Forever.

_Friday, 3rd March, 2:50pm_

They had their first fight in about four months.

It was pretty bad. It was right after Justin came home and told his parents that he was accepted to college. Alex was ecstatic at first – but then he told her where it was.

It was in Seattle.

She screamed on the inside. She screamed, the glass breaking, her knees feeling weak. But she smiled; she smiled for Justin and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back; but the others could barely hear him whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," into her ear.

Alex began to cry.

She was already losing Justin before their forever even began.

She screamed at him and threw cushion after cushion at him. She couldn't blame him though – Seattle's offer was all inclusive, including the dorm free of charge for 2 years, unlimited credits and allowances due to his outstanding grades.

She gave up and slid to her knees.

He held her but she shrugged him off, and snapped at him to leave her alone.

So he left her alone. Justin didn't know what to do – no, fuck that – he knew exactly what to do – it was just Alex wouldn't let him help her.

"I don't need your help." She spat at him, "Just go away."

The words bit into him, and he flinched. Justin headed for the front door. His hand on the doorknob he turned back to her at the last second.

"I love you." He said.

She ignored him like he didn't exist.

_Same day, March 3rd, 4:50pm_

She finished the mural in the basement, finally. It was pretty. Not her best piece – or perhaps it was. She wiped her forehead and hurried to the sink to wash up. When everything was clean downstairs, Alex went upstairs, showered, changed and went into her room.

She sat on her bed and sighed.

Then she felt it.

Something wasn't right.

A few minutes later, the phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Alex? Alex, is that you?" It was Miranda's voice. Miranda. Justin's ex-girlfriend Miranda. They were on good terms since Alex discovered that she was playing for the other team – Miranda was a closet-lesbian.

"Oh, hey Miranda – what's up?"

"Alex! Oh Alex, you need to get to Downtown New York Hospital right now."

"Why?"

"It's Justin, Alex. He – he's –"

Alex's went silent.

She felt something shrivel up and rot inside her.

"Justin's been hit by a car."

_Same day, March 3rd 5:30pm, Downtown New York Hospital_

Alex caught a cab, threw the money at him and told him to hurry to the hospital instantly. She felt like teleporting, but her mind was telling her no – every time she tried to think about it, and close her eyes, all she saw was Justin's body crumpled on the ground, bleeding constantly, in her mind.

Jerry and Teresa were there before she was. Max didn't know yet.

"Where is he?" Alex said, rushing through A&E towards them, "Where's Justin?"

"Oh, Alex!" Her mother sobbed, "Justin! We – we heard from Miranda that – he was in an accident!"

"What happened? Where's Miranda?"

"She went to use the bathroom. She's pretty shaken up. She was there – she saw him get hit."

"I – I need to – to find her –" Alex said, rushing forward, but she paused upon seeing Miranda hurrying towards them.

She had been crying.

"Oh Alex," Miranda whispered and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank God you're here. Jerry, Teresa, I just called Max's school and they've told him. He's being sent to the hospital by Mr Laritate."

"Oh good…good…"

Miranda then looked at Alex, and pulled her aside. She gave her a grave look. A look that said I know everything, Justin told me, look. "Later, we need to talk."

Alex merely nodded.

A nurse made her way towards them. "Are you the Russo's?"

"Yes." Jerry nodded, "That's us."

"Well," she said, checking her clipboard, "Your son Justin – the doctors are taking him to surgery. His condition is critical, almost life threatening."

Teresa began to cry in her husband's arms.

"But we've got him under heavy aesthetic so he'll be alright. So far, we've discovered that he has a broken collarbone, a broken rib, one of them cracked, fractured, and he's got internal abdominal bleeding. We'll have to check his head for any internal bleeding but please, bear with us."

"Bear with you?" Alex spat at the nurse, rushing forward, "He's going to die!"

"Alex, please!" Jerry said, "Stop!"

"He's hurt!" She cried, "He's hurt and it's my entire fault!"

Miranda stared at her, confused. "Your fault? Justin told me that after your argument –" Miranda shut her mouth upon realising that she might've said too much.

Teresa looked at her only daughter. "Argument? You had an argument with Justin? What on?"

"Nothing." She lied, shaking her head. "I just –" he turned to the nurse, "Can I see him, please?"

The nurse shook her head. "You can't. He'll be taken to a private room where you can visit him."

"How long is that going to take?" Asked Alex.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile. "About two, maybe three hours. Please, give us time – there's only so much we can do for your boyfriend, dear…"

Everyone went painfully still.

"…boyfriend?" Jerry spoke, and then laughed dryly, "She's…he's…not her boyfriend! He's her brother! Alex and Justin are siblings!"

Alex felt like digging that hole and dumping her body inside.

"Oh!" The nurse gasped, "I'm so sorry – I just assumed that by – well – by the way you – um – nevermind." She shook her head and turned away, before turning back very quickly, "I'll return very soon – shall I – uh – take your name off the spouse list then, dearie?" The nurse said, turning to Alex.

They all looked at her.

She went pink in the face and nodded, "Sure, whatever." She said, not actually answering the question properly. The nurse left.

"Jesus," Miranda said, holding Alex steady, "That was strange, wasn't it Mr and Mrs Russo?"

"Very," Teresa said, sniffing her tears away, she pulled a tissue from her purse and went to sit down by the waiting room. Jerry trolled after her.

Alex looked up at Miranda and nodded, "Thank you. I needed some help there."

Miranda showed her best smile, "You looked like you needed it. Sorry – my head was all over the place when they brought him in – I kept thinking about what he told you, and then I got here and they asked for family, spouses, children, whatever – I got the parents' names down, then she asked spouses and I said 'Alex Russo' without thinking. I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's alright, Miranda." Said Alex, "I – I just want to know, what were you doing with my boyfr—Justin? Outside?"

"What, you mean after you had a fight?"

Alex felt the tears.

Miranda sat her down and explained everything.

"I was shopping with my sister. I saw him walking down the road, sent my sister home in the cab and I walked with him. He seemed quiet but wouldn't tell me the truth. I think he was crying. I told him I was a lesbian and he took that into consideration. He told me he loved someone he couldn't. I thought it might've been someone, like who's older, much older – or younger or something." Miranda paused and sighed, "Then he looked at me in the eyes and said it was you. He said he was in love with Alex and it killed him that he couldn't love you completely, or marry you or have children with you because it was wrong."

Alex felt the first tear fall. She looked up at Miranda and wiped it away. "Is it wrong?"

Miranda gave her a small, sympathetic smile. "It's wrong to other people – sadly, the majority. But who's stopping you? Personally, I believe that there's someone out there for everyone – and really, it doesn't matter who they are as long as they love you properly, and it's healthy and stable."

"But this isn't healthy? And can it be stable? We're brother and sister!" Alex cried. She's been wanting to say this to someone. Sadly, she didn't know who to say it to.

Miranda shook her head. "You know the statistics for birth defects in blood-sexual relationships are like, negative, negative to one per cent, right? You guys have strong genes – it's unlikely by a milestone."

"We can't even get married, Miranda. Try and fix that."

"You could change your last name. No one will know."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah right – and how am I gonna do that –" she paused upon realising something she's been neglecting for a while – magic. But really, it was only due to Justin's influence upon her not to use magic outside of lessons or unsupervised. She groaned and narrowed her eyes. God, he really has been changing her, hasn't he?

_Same day, March 3rd, 8:09pm_

Justin came out of surgery five and a half hours later. Max was cradling his mother, while Jerry was off getting another cup of coffee for himself and Alex. When they were allowed to see him, Alex walked through the hospital room door and gasped – he was still, but not sleeping like how he normally would – he was hooked up to a life machine, the drip connected to his arm – he looked as pale as paper and his hair was shaved shorter.

She choked back her tears and covered her mouth with her hand. Jerry held her upright as she collapsed in his arms, and began to cry her eyes out.

Miranda watched from the doorway as Jerry pulled two chairs up to Justin. He sat before the bed and watched his eldest son in a coma, while Alex pulled her chair right up to his bedside and sat there, looking at him for the first hour.

The second hour came and Teresa pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. Alex wanted to kiss him, to hold him and whisper how much she wanted to spend her life with him, marry him, love him in more ways than one, kiss him, bare his children and raise them with him by her side.

But he couldn't hear her.

He couldn't.

_Saturday, March 4th, 5:06pm_

She had been there all night. Only one person was allowed to stay, and Alex begged her parents to keep her there. Jerry came back with Max to give her a fresh change of clothes, toiletries and some food. She set it down by her feet but touched none of it. Miranda stayed with her that night, she didn't want to be alone, but she had to leave for college the next morning.

In the morning, Alex woke up but Justin hadn't. He was still out of it. As soon as visiting hours kicked it, Teresa, Jerry and Max came back. Uncle Kelbo also visited, but only for a short while. He left Justin a basket of magical goods he got from his trip to Japan, however Jerry was sure most of them were mortal tricks and sweets. He didn't mind.

Alex leaned into his bed, gripping his hand that didn't grip or squeeze back, and whispered lowly, "I love you, Justin. I love you, Justin. I love you and I promise to love you forever. Forever."

She didn't notice Teresa slowly walking into the room, clutching a cup of herbal tea. "Alex, what did you just say?"

Alex froze. She turned back to her mom. "I just told him that I loved him. I wanted to see if he'd wake to that, or something." She said, making it come off as some strictly platonic.

Teresa nodded, but was left confused.

Later that day, when the nurses asked if she could leave while they checked his vitals, she initially refused. Max asked her to go with him to the candy machine and she went with him, eventually. She had to let go of Justin's hand and it killed her.

In the corridor as Alex handed Justin a dollar for the candy machine, she began to cry again. She cried and she cried, wishing that if Justin died, she would die with him.

Because to her, forever had almost ended. It will ultimately end the second his heart stops beating.

Same day, March 4th, 7:40pm

Teresa caught her praying by his bedside. Alex never prayed. Ever.

She listened again, and heard that she was repenting her sins – she didn't know what sins they were – but by the sound of it, Alex was willing enough to go to hell to bring her brother back.

_Same day, March 4th, 9:45pm_

Everyone is falling asleep. Max is busy playing on the PSP. Jerry fell asleep an hour ago. Teresa is slowly nodding off.

Alex is still awake.

She glares at the clock, and then whispers for the final time, letting her last tear fall down her face and hit the duvet sheet, "I love you." And she closes her eyes, and turns back to her family.

She felt a squeeze.

Alex turned back instantly, but saw that Justin wasn't moving. She frowned, shook her head and just excused it with a lack of sleep, her terrible nightmares and that she's just started imagining things.

Another squeeze.

She turned back, and Justin was still out. She cursed under her breath and rested her head on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes flicked open, and she remembered a quote she read somewhere. She can't remember who said it – but she knew it. She knew it because it explained everything:

"The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." She whispered to herself.

Teresa heard and opened her eyes, but did nothing else.

And then she felt it. Justin. The hand that squeezed her.

Alex held her hand to her mouth.

"J-Justin?" She whispered.

Oh my God.

He squeezed again.

"Justin, can you hear me?"

He squeezed again but said absolutely nothing. It showed that he could hear, he obviously understood her…

Alex turned back to her parents, and Teresa's eyes widened. She shook her husband and tore the PSP from Max's hand.

When Alex looked back around at Justin again – she was startled by the sight of his light, greyish-green eyes staring right at her. He didn't even blink.

He was awake.

He was _alive_.

He was looking at _her_.

Alex began to shake. "Justin?"

Justin smiled. She could tell it was slightly painful to move at all. He held her hand just as tightly.

"Justin!" She gasped, and leaned over to hug him. He raised his arms and hugged her back.

"I love you!" She said quickly, "I love you so much and I – I hate myself for not telling you back home. I'm so sorry! I love you!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off instantly. She did her impulse, and reached out to kiss him full on the lips.

But as she pulled back, expecting him to kiss her back, he froze, and went still, his eyes shifting behind her.

Alex also froze. _Oh no_. Alex turned around and saw Jerry, Teresa and Max staring at her, their eyes wide, shocked and confused.

Well, she definitely couldn't talk herself out of _this_ one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Same day, March 5th, 10:15pm_

Teresa gasped, held her hand to cover her mouth from screaming. Her eyes were bulging wide, and she got up and ran out of the room before anyone else could stop her.

"Mom!" Alex shouted, trying to rush after her but Jerry put his hands up to stop her from moving out of the door. "Mom, please!"

"Alex, no. Sit right here. I'm gonna go find your mother. Max," He said, turning to him, and Alex was more than surprised to see that it hadn't affected him in the slightest – seeing his older sister declare her undying love to her older brother – surely he knew it was wrong? "Stay with your siblings." Jerry couldn't look at Justin in the face, right now.

He left.

Alex began to cry.

Max walked over to her and held her hand. She looked down and she wiped her eyes.

"How long have you known?" She whispered to him.

He smiled weakly. "A little while, I guess."

Max was…what? Thirteen? How could he have known when they kept it so quiet? They barely slept together when the others were in the house and most nights they were as quiet as a mouse…

"You – uh – make noises, sometimes." Max said, pulling a face, "Loud noises."

Alex went red. "Oh."

"Oh." Said Max, looking over at Justin, who was too busy trying to recognise the room he was in. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw the pain in his eyes – he was trying to remember what had happened to him.

"You got hit by a car." Said Alex, sniffing. "You were with Miranda – you probably crossed the road or something and got hit." She said, "The driver did a hit and run. We don't know who it was."

Justin nodded and blinked rapidly for a few seconds. He looked up at her. "I love you, Alex." He said.

She felt like crying again because that was the last thing he said to her before the accident.

He was repeating what he thought he couldn't say.

She simply nodded and pulled the chair up to his bedside and sat there. Max sat by the edge of the bed and they let him sleep properly again knowing that he was in fact alive and not dead.

_Sunday, March 6th, 1:40am _

Max promised not to tell.

Alex and Justin knew that he would keep that promise because he loved them both.

_Sunday, March 6th, 3:30am_

Alex fell asleep on the bed next to Justin. The nurse who came in early watched them quizzically for a few seconds. She looked down at the clipboard in her hand and stared at the crossed out section of 'Alex Russo' underneath the spouse list. She shook her head, smiled at the couple and re-wrote her name underneath it again.

When Alex woke, she knew that she'd have to confront her mother. She checked the waiting room, the mourner's room and asked Max when he woke up again. He said that they went home after Teresa couldn't stop crying.

She changed into some fresh clothes and let Justin wake up on his own. When he woke, she leaned over and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She whispered, "How are you?"

He tried sitting up, and flinched a little at the pain in his back. "In pain. But other than that, I'm peachy."

Alex looked over at Max, who was smiling at his two siblings. "Well, this is icky." He said, sticking his tongue out, he stood up and went out of the room to go back to the vending machine.

When Teresa and Jerry came to the hospital, Jerry stood by the doorway and asked Alex to come out and speak with him.

She looked at Justin, who nodded and told her to go.

She left.

She passed the waiting room and went into a dimly lit, empty hallway. Jerry stopped her and ran a hand through his hair. "Alex, tell me the truth – is it true?"

She looked at him.

There was still the trace of sweet, rosy innocence in her face. Her eyes watered. That's all he needed to know.

Jerry pulled his daughter into a hug and held her tightly for a few seconds, before pulling her back, the tears forming in his eyes, "You need to go tell your mother. Right now."

"Dad," she shook her head, "I can't. She'll hate me."

"Alex, your mother isn't sure whether or not she hates you, hates Justin or the both of you. Just go talk to her."

Alex found her mother with her head in her hands.

She looked up at her.

"Is it true, Alex?"

She nodded.

"Oh my God…" She whispered, and began to say something in Spanish very, very quickly and ver angrily as well as upsettingly_. "Que Dios me ayude, mis dos hijos mayores están durmiendo entre sí. Son sólo niños. Cómo saben cómo amar?"_ ("God help me, my two older kids are sleeping together. They're just kids. How do they know how to love?")

Alex didn't cry.

"I love him, mom."

"No, Alex. You don't. You don't know what love is!" She snapped at her only daughter.

Alex felt hurt. Actually, more than hurt. "Yes, I do! I know how it feels because I feel it! I've felt it every day since…" She trailed off, wondering if she's said too much.

Teresa looked up. "Since when? When did this start?"

Alex looked away. "Since October. October 18th."

Teresa swore under her breath. "And how exactly did…it happen? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Did he force you or…?"

"No! God, no!" She said, "I just – we just – can I just not tell you, please? Not yet. Not now, mom."

"Have you…slept with him, Alex?"

She didn't respond.

Teresa refused to speak to Alex for the rest of the day.

Miranda was the only one Alex really spoke to. Harper didn't know anything. Zeke had moved to Chicago with his parents so Justin couldn't speak to anyone else that he felt close enough to talk to. There was only Alex and Miranda, now Max (but not too much) and that was about it.

His apatite returned. He offered Alex some of his lunch, and had to click his fingers in her face to bring her back to reality when she had zoned out. "Alex? Are you alright?"

She laughed. "I should be asking you that question."

He frowned. "Tell me?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really Justin. Just eat." She said, and stared outside the window.

Justin covered her hand with his. She looked back at him. "They'll come around. They will. I promise."

_Sunday, March 6th, 6:30pm_

Jerry was acting as if he can come around, but neither Alex nor Justin knew if he accepted it.

They understood that their parents would feel disgusted, horrified, and just plain angry. It was only normal for them to find Justin and Alex's relationship revolting.

Max just feared that his siblings would be kicked out of the house.

Alex felt insecure. She never told Justin at the time but when they first started sleeping together, she feared that if their parents found out they'd blame her for ruining their 'perfect Justin' – the sibling with the good grades, the good attitude and nice personality. And then there was Alex – prankster, who barely passed her grades (she actually had been improving since Justin tutored her and her art grades were the highest out of the entire year) she felt as if she would be destroying his life by doing this with him.

But Justin didn't care. He didn't care what anyone else thought about them.

Max came into the room and told them that Jerry wasn't as upset as mom was.

He spoke to Alex in the private waiting room. She sat her on the bed and made her look at him in the eyes.

"I – your mother and I – well, right now it's just me but – I'm disappointed in your decision, Alex. Actually, I'm horrified with you and your brother," He said, sighing deeply," But I love you both regardless of what you've done. I'm just going to ask you this once Alex, and I hope you're responsible enough not to let it happen – are you pregnant?"

Alex shook her head no. "I – I thought I was, before I mean – but then I realised I wasn't."

"Oh," Jerry said, "Okay then. So do you want to tell me why Justin left the house and got hit by a car? I know you were with him; he was tutoring you in algebra. Well, he was supposed to. What happened?"

Alex told him the truth. She told him that they fought over him going to Seattle, and that he left and said 'I love you' to her but she didn't respond and felt like throwing up after she didn't.

Jerry sighed again.

It was a sigh of realisation.

"It's our fault," He began, "Your mother and I paired you off together too much. You never played with other kids when you were little – I knew we shouldn't have taken you on that annual camping trip when you were around eleven. And come to think about it, the both of you never really socialised well with other people apart from yourselves."

Alex thought about that carefully. Jerry was right – every time Alex or Justin made new friends, they only ever kept them for a short while, and always went back to the other. At the best of times, Justin was her brother, a protector. At the worst of times – he was her saviour, her friend.

They fought all the time. But they loved each other dearly. Justin was always weirdly jealous if Alex was ever interested in guys – and she did the same with Miranda, then Juliet, then – well – every other girlfriend he's ever had.

With a childhood like their, no wonder they were bound to fall in with each other.

"It's my fault, Alex." Said Teresa, shaking her head, "I let you fall in love with Justin, didn't I? I've been a bad mother, I never taught you about guys and how to have healthy relationships so you saw Justin and thought that –"

"Mom, I love him. I actually love him. Why can't you understand that?"

"Understand? What you're doing is illegal, Alex! You're related! By blood! Surely this isn't right – surely you can't see it, mija?"

Alex went tense. "I know it's wrong, mom. At first, we both thought it was wrong but then I realised that I loved hi –"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Teresa yelled. "Don't say it!"

"I love him, mom! I love him more than anything!"

"No Alex, you don't! You don't know what love means! You're sixteen for God's sake!"

"I love her." Said a stern voice from behind them. They looked and saw Justin, who was in his gown and holding the pole of his drip-connected machine in the doorway. He looked healthier to say, at the slightest. Teresa opened her mouth to say something back but Justin's voice silenced her.

"I love her like nothing else matters. I don't care what you think, or what you do – I love Alex. I love her and I will never stop loving her until I'm dead – and even in death I'll still love her."

"Justin…" Teresa said, "Please think this through."

Justin walked to Alex's side, grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I'm staying with her."

Jerry glared at his wife. He seemed to accept it with a small, curt nod, and went to go find Max.

Teresa stayed behind and stared blankly at her children.

"What you're doing is wrong, Alex. You too Justin – it's wrong, immoral, and against all that I've taught you. But I love you both. Please, for the sake of this family, rethink your decision. Before it's too late." And she walked away.

Alex cried that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Monday, March 7th, 10:00pm_

Alex and Justin tried to rethink about it. They tried _a_ _lot_.

But it always ended in consolidated kisses, the tearing of clothes and a lot of moaning into the night.

Alex gripped Justin's face and kissed him hard. "I love you. Forever, Justin."

He nodded. "Forever." And he rested his head on her shoulder.

_Tuesday, March 8th, 11:58pm_

Alex sat up on Justin's bed and let her hair fall down her shoulders and front, covering her breasts. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Justin sat up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. "What are you think about?" He whispered softly.

She opened her eyes. "I'm thinking about what we're going to do."

He kissed the sweet spot behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "What are we going to do, Alex?"

She leaned back and kissed him on the nose, before sitting back up. "I don't know."

She stood before her full-length vanity mirror and stared at her body. It was flushed, a little sticky from their last sex session (but hey, who wouldn't be?) her hair was trailing down her back gracefully, covering the small scratch marks Justin made when she rode him, and Alex took note of the love bites – underneath her perky left breast, her abdomen, her inner thigh, her shoulder, her hip. She was covered in the clues that she was obviously fucking somebody.

That somebody just happened to be Justin.

_Friday, April 15th, 4:20pm_

Jerry accepted it. He wasn't so keen on them kissing around him – but he loved them no matter what. Max kept making jokes about them getting married and being the 'odd couple' but Teresa still ignored it. She would act like she never knew about their relationship. She preferred it that way.

Alex told Harper about her and Justin. Harper doesn't speak to Alex anymore. It sucks, but she can live with it for a while.

_Sunday, April 27th, 6:30pm_

Jerry took Justin outside and made him promise to take care of Alex when they were gone. He said yes. He promised that he would.

Also that night, Justin gave her a promise ring.

_Saturday, 21st May, 5:50pm _

They went on their first date. He took her to an Italian restaurant in Manhattan and they went to see the new car crash every six minutes movie. Justin put his arm around her and they threw popcorn at the people in front of them at the back of the cinema.

That night, he told her he loved her again.

He also gave her two other things.

A proposal.

And an engagement ring.

Alex of course, said yes.

_Sunday, 22nd May, 3:15pm_

Jerry was happy for them both. Max was hyper, as always. Miranda cried. Teresa finally broke down and cried. She hugged her daughter, but didn't touch her son.

Later that night, Justin came into Alex's room. He sniffed. He was crying.

She wrapped her arms around him. "She'll forgive us, soon. I promise."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and began to stroke her hair. "She'll forgive us when I leave you, Alex."

_Monday, 23rd May, 5:17pm_

Justin considered leaving the Seattle offer to stay in New York to be with Alex. Jerry told him to think carefully. Miranda told him it was romantic. Teresa told him to go to Seattle.

He knew why.

Alex told him to go. He needed his educational freedom where he'd belong.

He cried again that night and repeatedly kissed her, telling her he didn't want to leave her.

She cried too.

_Tuesday, 24th May, 9:00pm_

Justin made his decision.

He went downstairs and told his parents. Jerry nodded and asked if he was sure. He was shocked, obviously, after everything that had happened.

Teresa looked on in surprise. "You – you can't! You can't do that, Justin!"

He gulped. "I love you mom, but I want to. Alex wants to. We want to."

"Are you sure?" Jerry asked.

Justin nodded. "Positive."

_Wednesday, 25th May, 6:08pm_

Alex and Justin agreed to something.

He was going to Seattle.

But Alex would be going with him.

They had a lot of inheritance money from their Uncle Kelbo – also, it was much cheaper to rent a house through the filtering inheritance in the Wizard World.

Justin purchased the apartment online.

Alex loved it.

Jerry was proud of his son for taking such a big step.

Teresa didn't know what to say.

In other words, Alex decided that she would transfer schools to Roosevelt High School and continue her grades there. She would specialise in Art and go to an International Art school nearby. When Teresa asked about how will they be able to move there as she was a minor, Kelbo (Who was kind about the whole situation) told Alex and Justin that they could make ID's or warp certain people's memories just so they could get on with their lives.

Alex thanked him.

_Friday, June 10th, 2:20pm_

Justin graduated the highest in his year. By then, Alex had already transferred and was ready to start her new school in the Fall. She began packing. She and Justin were going to spend the summer with their family, but most importantly, each other.

He accepted the offer to Seattle. He was expected to stay in the dorm, but he marked off as having his own private residence nearby.

He smiled as he filled in the application for Spouse(s).

Kelbo also helped them with that – Alex changed her last name to Alex Rose-Russo, because she felt it suited her better, and also because people would guess that her old name was 'Alexandra Rose'. She and Justin decided to get married with a little help from their uncle.

She wanted a summer wedding.

He didn't mind.

_Saturday, August 16th, 3:10pm _

They got married.

Alex was nearly turning 17. Justin was 18. It was legal in some states.

Believe it or not, they got married on the beach. They were wearing their nightclothes when they did it. Alex thought it was original. She thanked Kurt Cobain for the idea.

They were happy.

Teresa cried at the wedding. They were happy tears.

_Monday, September 10th, 4:10pm_

They moved into their new apartment. It was spacious and _very_ clean.

They decided to test out the bed.

They also tested out the couch.

And the dining room table.

And the shower.

Oh, and the floor. But Alex needed pillows for that one.

_Friday, September 28th, 1:40pm_

Alex enjoys High School. She made three new friends – two of them are married, surprisingly. It seems that marrying aged 17 in Seattle isn't that uncommon. Thank God.

When they meet Justin, they tell them that their families (noted families, simply because they didn't know, and also because Alex's name on the register was Alex Russo, nee-Rose) argued over their marriage but got hitched anyway because they loved each other.

Their friends admired their courage.

They don't tell them that they're brother and sister.

Justin waits for Alex outside of school when he finishes college early and they go get hot chocolate together when it gets cold. He got a side job as a teaching assistant and she's teaching a class of students art on Saturday afternoons. It pays well.

On the weekends they order Chinese food and eat together and watch movies.

She likes testing out the couch. A lot.

He likes to tickle her on cold Sunday mornings. He tucks her in at night if she falls asleep before he does, and he lifts her from the sofa and carries her to bed if she falls asleep while watching TV.

They hold hands all the time.

She holds his hand when they cross the road, too. Just to make sure he's safe.

_Thursday, October 19th, 8:05pm_

It had been approximately a year since they first slept with each other.

They don't regret a single thing.

_Wednesday, November 14th, 3:19pm_

She waits for him outside college. He spots her by the trees and walks over. They walk home together, but stop to get something to eat on the way. It begins to snow. Alex lets go of his hand and twirls around in the falling snow flakes.

When the snow finally settles, they go outside and have a snowball fight like how they used to when they were children.

Sometimes they still feel like they're children.

_Thanksgiving Day, November, 6:20pm_

They spend thanksgiving with their family. Max has a girlfriend named Nancy. She's nice. Miranda also comes over to visit. Alex plays 'pin the tail on Justin' with a blindfold – and ends up kissing him anyway. Max laughs and asks them once their parents have left:

"Are you guys gonna have kids?"

They don't answer.

They spend the night in his bedroom.

_Christmas Eve, afternoon_

Alex felt really hungry.

She wasn't pregnant. Justin had her on the contraception spell for nearly a year.

Even if she wanted to be, she wasn't.

_Christmas Day, afternoon_

Christmas at the Russo's was nice. Teresa was more accepting. She pulled Alex aside and asked if she was ever thinking about having children. She said no.

_New Year's Eve, night_

They wait for the clock to strike twelve, the inception of a new year ahead of them.

She turns to Justin.

"Would you risk having kids with me?" She asks.

He blinks down at her, and moves his head to the side. "I don't know."

"We should have kids, one day. I don't want to risk it, though."

He presses a kiss to her forehead and pulls her closer. "One day, Alex."

She will wait for that one day.

But for now, Alex Russo was at the happiest she could be with someone. She was happy to be in the eternal arms of Justin Russo because he, literally, was the only one who got her. And she meant it. She meant it because she loved him more than life itself.

_Friday, February 13th, 3:04am_

She threw up again.

It's the third time it's happened since last week.

She thinks she might be pregnant.

Justin is on the edge of her seat, and started looking at pregnancy signs on the internet. He rubs her belly and pulls her hair back when she pukes in the toilet.

_Wednesday, 19th February, 7:13pm_

She wasn't pregnant. Another false alarm.

She started to wish she was, now.

Justin didn't want to endanger his wife.

_Monday 23rd February, 10:00pm_

They've been fucking each other silly since Thursday.

They've decided to give it a try and see if she'd get pregnant.

_Sunday, March 18th, 7:09pm_

She isn't pregnant, but that's okay. She doesn't mind.

_Friday, June 20th, 5:05pm_

She decided that she doesn't want to get pregnant until after college. They use condoms a lot more often, now.

Just in case.

_(Two years later)_

Alex graduated from High School. She now goes to Art College, still teaches the classes on Saturday (she liked the students calling her ' ') and she's now got an internship at another Art University. That also pays well.

Justin's studying medicine and engineering. She wonders how he does it, sometimes. She picked art because she was good with her hands.

Justin snorted and winked at her. "You got that right."

She nudged him in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

_(Three years later)_

When Alex was 22, most of her friends began to settle down (if they hadn't already) and have children. Now, she wanted kids.

She didn't know if Justin did, too.

She loved seeing mothers playing with their children in the park.

She'd raise her children on Nirvana, Bikini Kill and Harry Potter. Simply because she wanted her kids to be awesome.

Justin frowned at that, but agreed on the Nirvana part. He loved them, too.

_(Four months later)_

Alex got up in the middle of the night and threw up again. It's been three days straight since she'd be doing this and Justin was sure it wasn't food poisoning.

She bought a pregnancy test.

Justin was with her when she looked at it after two minutes.

She held it up to eye level and let her eyes stare at the little screen.

She saw the little pink plus, and smiled.

She was pregnant.

_(A year later)_

Alex screamed a lot during her labour. She gripped Justin's hand until it turned white, and Miranda was too busy wondering whether it was a boy or a girl (they wanted to be surprised)

She leaned her head back and listened to the nurse telling her to push.

She pushed again.

She panted and gasped.

And then there it was.

It was over.

She looked, but couldn't see the child.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Russo, you have a daughter."

She held her baby girl in her arms. She didn't cry. She looked up at her mother.

"What's her name?" Miranda asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Violet…" Alex whispered to Justin. He nodded yes and grinned at her. They decided on that name for a girl, and the name Seth for a boy if it were a boy.

"Why Violet?" The nurse asked curiously.

"It's Justin's favourite colour. I chose Rose. Violet-Rose. Violet-Rose Russo."

_(A month later)_

Alex groaned and gets out of bed to go get their daughter. She's crying again – she can hear it over the baby monitor. Justin and Alex purchased a house in the suburbs. They love it. It's near Hunts Point in Seattle.

Tomorrow was Justin's turn to wake up in the middle of the night.

He still felt icky around breast feeding, though. Alex found it funny and did it in front of him just to annoy him.

_(Five months later)_

Their daughter had Justin's greyish-green eyes and Alex's long, wavy dark brown hair. She was going to have a brain like her father's, but her mother's personality for sure.

Also, Alex would teach her how to prank the boys in school.

Justin frowned, but laughed nonetheless.

_(Four months later)_

Violet said her first word.

"Mama," She gurgled and started laughing.

(A week later)

"Dada," She said to Justin and raised her chubby little arms as he walked through the front door. Justin nearly cried. He was that happy. He raised his daughter in the air and kissed her.

_(Three years later)_

Violet's hair grew fast. Alex and Justin argued on whether they'd let it grow or cut it short. They decided to let it grow. She was a good drawer. She liked to pick flowers in the park. She also liked peanut butter, and had a thing for Blue's clues for a little while.

_(One year and five months later)_

Violet looked _exactly_ like her mother. Alex smiled and swung her daughter on the swing in the playground. Justin taught her algebra before she would even reach middle school. He wanted her to be prepared.

She found algebra easy, so he went straight onto factorising problematic equations.

Yep, she most definitely had Justin's brains. It was funnier when she stuck his pen to the notepad with superglue. Her first prank.

Ah, she also has Alex's humour.

_(A year later, October 19th)_

They survived loving each other. They survived their parents finding out. They survived marriage. They could survive anything because they were infinite.

Ah yes, Alex and Justin Russo were happy. They were happy to live in their little piece of forever. Just the way they planned it.

Forever.

"_Anybody can love a rose, but it takes a great deal to love a leaf. Don't love someone who is beautiful, but love the one who can make your life beautiful."_

**~fin~**


End file.
